narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ōnoki
does onoki of both scales have a relation to jugo of the scales? Vik0z0z (talk) 23:28, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :No idea, would be interesting if it had though. Omnibender - Talk - 23:54, 8 July 2009 (UTC) origin So I barely understand Japanese and could have misinterpreted this, but I have a lot of copies of the JP versions of Naruto. I'm almost certain that this character was one drawn by a fan that Kishi chose for the manga. If you look through some of the tankouban around the 30s he should be in it between the actual chapters (there should be the fan drawing and the Kishi recreation). Does someone want to add this to the trivia section? I'd prefer it not me because I don't have the reference page number or anything at this point. --Taylert123 (talk) 05:44, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Don't remember ever seeing this. If you can find the page, go ahead and add it.--Enoki911 (talk) 04:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Name When was his Name reviled? gohanRULEZ (talk) 23:56, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :In the same chapter he was introduced. Omnibender - Talk - 00:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) i looked back at the chapter and see anything regarding his name... a mistranslation perhaps?Hollow Flash (talk) 14:59, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Hollow Flash You probably read the sleepy fans translation, it's usually the first to come out, but you should look for Binktopia's version, it's usually out later in the same day, but it's more accurate. Omnibender - Talk - 15:59, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :I looked here: Click! and can't find his name in the chapter when reading. Can anyone show me where it actually really says his name? Metus (talk) 20:17, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Click in the read online. The quote in which he explains his name is available in the article too. Omnibender - Talk - 20:37, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::It is obsessing, I cannot see his name anywhere on the Binktopia scanlation. The guys who are sure to have seen his name in the scanlation which they've read, PLEASE post a reply to my message with the direct link to the page where he is specifically called ONOKI - MadaraU (talk) 07:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Check with Shounensuki, he usually knows where to find these things. Omnibender - Talk - 12:35, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Here. It would seem that most translations missed his name. ~SnapperT '' 18:49, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Tks, do you happen to know which group scanlated it? - MadaraU (talk) 08:31, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Translation: cnet128. Scanlation: pi_te_ku. ''~SnapperT '' 18:39, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Flying? It looks like he's flying in the latest manga ? :S What do you guys think ? http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/466/17/ The first picture ! --UchihaGlenn (talk) 13:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :You're right, he does seem to be levitating, at least. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I think Onoki is using chakra or something to levitate (something which I have not seen anyone doing in Naruto. HE ROCKS <- pun :) ) - MadaraU (talk) 07:28, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I think he's using genjutsu and actually standing on a stool, lol--SkyFlicker (talk) 09:30, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Lol. We've seen people walk on water and up walls, so I guess (if SF isn't correct of course!) that to someone sufficiently skilled it's not impossible to walk on air (in a limited fashion at least). But that's just me. Does anyone else think it's possible. TomServo101 (talk) 09:40, October 3, 2009 (UTC) This is kinda forum-y, but still... I just assumed it was another use of the Jinton. If he really can control dust to a great degree, it wouldn't be impossible that he's simply collecting and solidifying dust under his feet, and causing it to levitate - thus affording him at least some sort of aerial foothold... But meh. Igaram (talk) 09:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) : Imo it's some kind of earth based gravity manipulation (yeah, it sounds stupid.. but i think its most likely). AND it should be added to list of abilities..Geohound (talk) 09:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I would attribute it to either wind manipulation (like storm off of x-men) or simple shape manipulation that makes invisible chakra stilts, like an extended water walking tech that just pushes you up in the air a bit--SkyFlicker (talk) 10:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Gaara can 'fly' as well, by using sand as a platform. I would presume it is similar. ZeroSD (talk) 12:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's true. I think that he won't ever use handseals or say a name for this ability. So I guess someone should create a page for 'Onoki's unnamed levitation jutsu'?--SkyFlicker (talk) 12:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Double Scales? "Onoki of the Double Scales" what does this phrase double scales mean? Wasnt this also the name for Jugo too? AMTNinja (talk) 20:49, October 12, 2009 (UTC) No... whered you here that from? Only Onoki uses that name. Jugo has been called Tenbin no Jugo by Deva path, just after Deidara dies. It translates to something like "Jugo of the Scales", it's not the same, just similar. Omnibender - Talk - 00:01, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ok, well where does this "of the scales" mean I mean is it like a saying or proverb? I dont understand where scales comes in? AMTNinja (talk) 05:46, November 3, 2009 (UTC) When it says "scales", i believe it is refering to Scales and not Scales, attributing it to "justice".--SkyFlicker (talk) 11:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Right usage of the word, but it refers more to his unstable personality, which can tip either way, like a scale.--Enoki911 (talk) 04:44, February 24, 2010 (UTC) It refers to the expression of "can't have your cake, and eat it too" a.k.a you can't have it both ways. He's a fence sitter but he still chooses a side, type a thing. Hope that helps.-- (talk) 05:58, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Third Tsuchikage?! When was this ever stated? (talk) 18:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :It was revealed in the second fanbook. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh wow. Thanks a lot. (talk) 06:34, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Iwagakure's Tsuchikage Quick question since I can't seem to find it when I looked through..might have missed it. Is Onoki the Tsuchikage that lead Iwagakure during the Third Great Shinobi World War? I can't seem to find that info anywhere and its kinda odd that Iwagakure was one of the most sighted shinobi during said World War. o.o Starxpilot (talk) 22:05, January 12, 2010 (UTC) It seems to me that he is quite strong and can take sasuke out on his own ...or is that just me ?--Petar93 (talk) 22:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm wondering who was Iwagakure's leader during that war, because I have a bit of doubt that Onoki would remain Tsuchikage after the loss following the destruction of the Bridges. Not to mention the hundreds of Stone Ninja that fought during said war. Starxpilot (talk) 05:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :We probably won't know. I presume he was, as there is no reason to believe that he wasn't, but that's just me.--Enoki911 (talk) 04:45, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Confused The word "Ryōtenbin" literally means "two alternatives"; this may be why the Viz translation has Ōnoki calling himself, "...the great Fence-Sitter of Iwagakure!" I don't get this can someone explain this to me--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 08:36, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :A fence-sitter is a person who doesn't make a decision between two alternatives, but chooses to remain in the middle. As a soon-to-be professional translator, I think Viz's translation is far, far too loose, but I can see where they're coming from. They chose to interpret Ōnoki's nickname as him never taking sides when presented with two alternatives. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::thanks for that, and good luck with being a translator.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 18:53, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan Age If he fought Madara, How old is Madara and Onoki? Desai1234 (talk) 23:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :The Third Tsuchikage would be a bit older than the Third Hokage, I'd say. Madara should be in his nineties or early hundreds, at most. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Name Why is he called "Onoki of both Scales"? -pinoyboy :Because just Ōnoki would be bland. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :It's a reference to him being stubborn. "Both Scales" refers to someone who refuses to make decisions or pick sides (as in, when they are weighing things on a scale, they make both sides weigh the same). (talk) 13:35, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Where does "Onoki" come from? I don't understand. "Ryotenbin" means Both Scales while "Onoki" means absolutely nothing. Anyone care to explain the Onoki part? What is with Mangaka and making up names? Is this possible to do? :Ōnoki means 'great eave' and refers to the main eave that supports a roof. As for your other question, why wouldn't Kishimoto-sensei be able to just make up names? Thousands of authors have done exactly that throughout history. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:21, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Where did you get 'great eave' from? Did you use a translator or something? Because I've tried to look up Onoki and I got nothing. Source? :::I think I found it on a Japanese site explaining terms used in classic Japanese architecture. I found the site googling '軒'. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:14, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Onoki Flyng Onoki has be seen in the manga fling, this ability is be cause of his kekkei genkai or some kinf of other jutsu? :Currently unknown. Jacce | Talk | 16:36, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Kitsuchi in infobox Shouldn't Kitsuchi be in the infobox sense that is Kurotsuchi dad and that makes him Onoki's son?--Rmt0225 (talk) 23:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know that. Kurotsuchi's mother could be Ōnoki's daughter. ''~SnapperT '' 23:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thats true so he must be his son or son-in-law.--Rmt0225 (talk) 23:47, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :And since we don't know that, we can't add him, since we don't know how to list him. Omnibender - Talk - 23:58, January 28, 2011 (UTC) But they look pretty much exactly the same! --Raffyjack123 (talk) 22:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Anime debut In Naruto shippuden episode 199 preview we saw Onoki. Can we add NS episode 199 as his anime debut?--Gaara95 (talk) 21:32, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :No, because it hasn't actually aired yet. Omnibender - Talk - 23:57, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Image Should the anime image or manga be used for the infobox? I personally like the manga one better, but I don't mind either way. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 02:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :I thought we only used a colored manga image when there is a color difference, or if the character wasn't drawn correctly. The image in the infobox seems fine to me.--''Deva '' 02:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::My impression is the only reason we don't use more color manga images is that there aren't that many of them, but when available they should generally be a first pick, falling to anime only if it's significantly better. ZeroSD (talk) 03:13, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :In this image, he isn't wearing his usual getup. Onoki ordinarily looks weird, but he looks even weirder without the scarf/robe/turtleneck. I'm sure there is/will soon be an image where he's wearing it. ~SnapperT '' 02:54, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Since we're talking about infobox images and I don't feel like starting the exact same discussion on Ao's page, should we go with this image or this image. I know we only use a manga image over an anime in certain cases, but the second one is better quality (in my opinion) and it also features his whole face and hair, rather than just one side. I suggest we keep the manga until the next episode comes out or a better image from the ep. 199 is selected. Any thoughts? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 03:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Anime image sux, mostly the hair differences such as eyebrows, beard positiona, also his nose looks round in the manga image, but in the anime it is still fat but now it is more triangular. SimAnt 17:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Is it me, or did the quality of the anime go down big time? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) It's not just you. Onoki-sama's head looks a little...What's the word I'm looking for...?--'NinjaSheik' 18:32, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Tight? It looks as if someone grabbed his hair and pulled it back as tightly as they could. There's no depth to his face, as if the artist was afraid to draw outside the designated lines. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, tight. It's like his face is...like being too squashed together or something.--'NinjaSheik' 18:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :The problem is he is like four feet tall, and they animators just drew him like everyone else.. SimAnt 18:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree that he does look a bit odd. I just wish we wouldn't pile both images on top of each other in the infobox. Placing one at the appearance section was much better in my opinion--Cerez☺ (talk) 19:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::So far this infobox image dilemma is happening at A's, Ōnoki's, and Konan's aticles - Can we please just work out a final resolution? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 19:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) The infobox is to display a detailed image of the characters face, to the utmost accuracy, including color and features, if the animators do a good job then they image gets to be in the infobox. The Appearance section image is for part II and Part II full body images. If the anime image sucks (either it is blurry or whatever), it just won't be used, if you can provide an argument beyond "Consistency" or "I hate Manga images", post it here. SimAnt 19:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :I personally prefer the colored manga over the anime images. For Ōnoki, the manga shows his whole head - it portrays his hair and the ribbon thing better than the anime. Plus, the anime image just looks.. stranger? (can't think of a word). '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 20:03, February 26, 2011 (UTC) How about "weird"?--'NinjaSheik' 20:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Dust Cone Since it is basically Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique and redirects as so, shouldn't we remove it from his list of jutsu since we are basically listing the same jutsu twice?Umishiru (talk) 19:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) It has been done. Thanks.Umishiru (talk) 19:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Power. "when the two initiated Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique, the disastrous outcome was chaotic, implying their power on utilising Dust Release is equal. This may be due to the fact that Mū's power hadn't waned, stated by Ōnoki" I took this piece of text from Mu's page but thought it'd be better put on Onokis page since qhat I have to say is about him. Now if we look at it, if Mu's power hadn't waned, and Onoki at his old age can still equal Mu, who has been revived back to the age he died, it would be safe to assume (I KNOW we hate that word being used and this isn't a forum blah bah blah), that Onoki would be the more powerful user? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 10:44, July 7, 2011 (UTC) English voice Ōnoki's dub voice supposedly Bob Joles. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0427079/ --Amrykid (talk) 20:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) IMDB isn't a very reliable source.--'NinjaSheik' 20:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC) オオノキ? I never read the Japanese manga so I don't know how it says Ōnoki's name is spelled but wouldn't "オーノキ" be more accurate since it is katakana and not hirigana and if that's not more accurate, could someone please explain why not (I'm currently learning Japanese and I thought I had that bit figured out)? Dueler65 (talk) 13:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :You're correct in saying that when writing in katakana, lengthened vowels are generally written with a ー. However, this is because normally, you would be using katakana to write mostly foreign words. Ōnoki's name is Japanese, so the ー isn't used. B's name, for instance, isn't Japanese and thus does get a ー. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:11, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::OK. Thanks. Dueler65 (talk) 19:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) New Title? In the last panel of 556 (at least, in this translation-- http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/21768706/16), was this the Second Mizukage referring to Onoki? Skitts (talk) 17:32, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :No, that was the name of the technique the Mizukage is using. This chapter was translated horridly. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:38, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::As most of the chapters that are translated by mangastream... Seelentau 愛議 21:31, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Not really. Mangastreams scanlations (at least the Naruto ones, the only ones I read) in general had decent translations. It all started going south when Naruhodo took over the translation. When HissouBakurein (no idea if I wrote that correctly) did the translations, the only things that were a bit off were technique names, which he (or she? Again, no idea) spiced up to sound cooler. Omnibender - Talk - 02:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::HisshouBuraiKen is a solid translator, although he certainly had his flaws. He might have been spicing up his translations, but he was generally quite accurate. He just rushed things a bit too much sometimes, leading to mistakes that could have been avoided. He still did a good job, regardless. The new translator just seems to completely miss the point of a text sometimes, even getting who's speaking wrong… —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:03, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Maybe this is a bit OT, you can answer on my talk page if you want: Why don't you do translations for MS, ShounenSuki? Also, I never noticed a change in the translator position, so I can only judge from the bunch of mistakes I've noticed, but imo they suck. At least since a month or so... Seelentau 愛議 12:48, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :I think the last chapter HisshouBuraiKen translated for Mangastream was 552. Any way, I don't translate full chapters mostly because I simply don't have the time. The chapters have to be translated as soon as they're available, which is often in the middle of the night for me. I'm also busy with school work and I'm too much of a perfectionist to do speed translations. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:06, September 22, 2011 (UTC)